i think i love you
by ignite-my-soul
Summary: I'm Chelsey my best friend is Harry Judd and i think i may be falling for him should i tell him or just keep it to my self?
1. Chapter 1 hairdyer

_**This is set after the 2012 tour and the boys ages are not what they are really in life tom is 22 harry is 22 danny is 20 and dougie is 19 **_

* * *

_**Chelsey POV**_

I knock on Harry's door and put the cup of coffee down on the table next to his door like I always do he opened the door "thanks" he grumbled as he picked up the coffee and closed the door again. I went to my room I closed my door and wiped my PJ top and then my bottoms I picked a tee shirt and denim shorts. I put my purple converse on pick up my bag and open my door and walked down the stairs "harry I'm leaving for collage now see you later" I called up the stairs he opened his door and came out on to the landing and lent over the banister he had his chest showing "see ya and chels can you pick up some bread and milk on your way home tonight we're nearly out" he said "will do" I replied and left I got on the train and add to pick up bread and milk to my too do list. So a bit of background I'm currently studying my A levels in drama and theatre, film studies, media studies and photography and my roommate is harry Judd. Yes yes i know what you're thinking the harry Judd from mcfly yeah i live with him we know each other since we was in year 7 he pushed one of his mates into me on my first day thinking it was funny not going to lie I cried. All of his friends laughed at me and walked away I saw him watching me as he left and we been friends ever since. I got off at my stop and walk to collage. "Well hello sexy" I heard behind me I turned around to see Connor my boyfriend I smiled he came over and kissed me hard. "hello" I said "you coming to the party Saturday" he asked as he put his arm round my shoulder I held his hand that was resting on my shoulder "yeah why" I said "good" he replied we got to collage he went to his pluming course I went to my first class of the day with was media woo I like media most. The day flew by I pick the bread and milk from the corner shop at the end of our road and was to the flat I opened the door to find a smashed photo on the floor and there was two people shouting upstairs Harry and izzy again I'm guessing their relationship when a bit weird since harry won strictly I walk to the kitchen to but the milk and bread away and sat down at the table i heard izzy come running down the stairs "that's it is over" she screamed and slammed the fount door a few minutes i heard harry come down the stairs slowly and came to the kitchen he had blood running down his face and his eyes puffy and red he jump when he saw me "chels when you get back" he ask "about 5 minutes ago and what happened to you" i said going to sink and wetting a tea-towel and placed it on his cut "izzy chucked a hairdryer at my head" he said "really" i said that didn't sound like Izzy "did you hear" he asked all sad "i heard u two shouting and her slam the door" i said "oh ok" he said "hey im sure you two will make up tomorrow" i said wiping away the blood it had stopped bleeding now i got a little plaster out of the draw and put it on his head he winced when i place it on his cut i kissed the plaster "all better" i said "thanks" he said "you hungry i older pizza" i said picking up the phone he just nodded i called the local pizza place "hello papa john's what would you like" the guy on the other end asked harry left the room "urr hi one medium chesses pizza and one medium chicken BBQ pizza please and a bottle of diet coke please" i said "anything else" he asked "no thank you" i said and gave him our address i hanged up and went into the living room harry was on the sofa staring at the blank TV screen his legs tuck up under his chin "hey pom-bear" i said "hello stitch" he replied yes we call each over by nick names he is called pom-bear coz he really likes the crisps pom-bears so it stack as for me i speend half my time shouting how much i love stitch from lilo and stitch so that stack too. I turned the TV on and about 20 minutes later the pizza was here i went to open the door.

* * *

**Sorry its a bit short this is my first mcfly story please R&R hope u like the chapter. chapter 2 will be up in a few days **


	2. Chapter 2 lost

chapter 2  
Harry POV  
I just laid here in bed I miss Izzy so much I can't believe she left me. I don't know what to do but just lay Here there was a knock on my door "can I come in" Chelsey asked "no" I mumbled "Harry please you need to get out and about get your mind off her" she said I didn't saying think "Harry please I'm really worried" she begged I still didn't say anything "rights that's it I'm calling the boys" she called and walked away she don't understand how shit I fell about myself I have lost my love of my life I felt the anger bubble up inside of me. Why me. Chelsey didn't come back to bother me again there was a knock at the front door I few moments later I geared toms voice down stairs so she called them great what i need there was a knock at the door "Harry mate can we come in" Danny called "go way I don't need you guys" I moaned " I think you do" he said I walked to the door and opened the door slowly "I don't need you any of you just go away and leave me alone" I said trying hard to not to cry "please talk to us I'm really worried" Chelsey pleaded "why should I you don't care" I mumbled "I do i do your my friend" she said looking like she was about to cry "Well if your where my friend you would leave me and stop being so fucking annoying and stop getting into my business" I shouted at her "hey don't shout at her she really cares about you" Tom defend her "well I wish she would stop I hate you when you do" I shouted I look at her she had tears in her big brown eyes her lip twitched then she ran into her room crying hard "well done Harry" Tom said "Emma" Danny called and emma came up the stairs she Danny's girl friend she has brown eyes brown hair with red strike in it Ruth and Katie was behind her Ruth Dougie's girl has blue eyes and light brown hair I can't see how much dougie loves her so much and Katie who has brown eyes and brown hair and toms girlfriend "yeah" Emma said "I think Chelsey needs a Girly chat" Danny said she nods and they all pile into her room as the open the door weeping comes from inside the room " hey babes" Emma said as she entered "now back to you" Tom snapped "you need to get over her I know it is hard by we are there for you mostly me as you help me when I needed help you know" dougie said "thanks mate" I said he came over and gave me one of his famous accorded hugs I laughed a single laugh "whoop I made him laugh" he said and jumped up and down I started to feel a little happier. "ok ok well we are going to that footie game tomorrow" Danny said cheerfully "well that will cheer me up I guess" I said "beet it will" Danny happily said "now before that don't u think u have to say sorry to your best friend" Tom said "oh right yeah" I mumbled I went to the door then knock and opened the door all the girls were sitting on the bed huddled close to Chelsey she was still crying but only slightly now "Chelsey I'm so sorry" i said she just looked at me her eyes all puffy and red "we will leave you two to talk come on girls" Emma said the other two followed I was left alone with her "im sorry I can't believe I said that rubbish I didn't mean it oh Chelsey I fell so lost" I said breaking down in front of her "oh Harry come here" she said patting the bed I climb onto the bed and she wrapped her arms around me I began to cry "shh it's all right harry" she mumbled "do you forgive me" I asked "yeah I do" she said and squeezed me tight "thanks for being my friend" she said.


End file.
